1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight, and more particularly to a light-mixing flashlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, enteroviruses usually attack children. In an early stage of enterovirus infection, sore throat or foot and mouth disease may occur in a child patient, so a pediatrician confirms diagnosis of the enterovirus infection according to an inflammatory condition in the mouth. During the diagnosis process, a fluorescent is applied as a light source. The pediatrician uses the fluorescent to observe the mouth of the patient to identify locations of disease.
Though the fluorescent has a wide spectrum and a fine color rendering, a color contrast of the fluorescent is insufficient, such that degree of visual recognition on the mouth of the patient is insufficient. In order to increase the color contrast, a red light, a green light and a blue light are mixed to form a white light as an identifying light. Three light-emitting diodes are mounted in a flashlight to provide the white light. A spectrum of light-emitting diode is relatively narrow, such that a color contrast of the light-emitting diode can be increased relative to the fluorescent. Therefore, the pediatrician can use the white light to identify the locations of disease easily.
A conventional flashlight comprises light guiding tubes and diffusion sheets assembled as a diffusion device to guide and mix the light. However, though the diffusion device can assist with light mixing, an emitting efficiency of the light after the light passes through the diffusion device is decreased. Therefore, how to achieve a fine mixing effect for the light without affecting the emitting efficiency needs to be resolved.